Pups meet a Husky
Plot The episode starts with Zuma and Chase going head to head in a drag race but the race ends in a tie. Ryder and Sam drive to the pups in the PAW Patroller. Ryder then comes out of the PAW Patroller and announces that Sam's friend Jake is over in the snow. Robo Dog then drives the PAW Patroller to the snowy biome. The badge spins and video cuts to Sam's friend Jake over in the snowy plains. Jake attempts to cross the river of ice. A husky then shows up out of nowhere to stop Jake from potentially drowning in the river. (more info coming soon) Transcript The episode fades in from black as Zuma and Chase race to the finish line in their vehicles. Zuma: I've definitely got it in the bag with this one. Chase: I don't think so, Zuma. Zuma: You serious, dude? Chase and Zuma cross the finish line. Zuma: Who won? Marshall: The race is still a tie. Chase and Zuma: *saying to each other at the same time* I'll get you next time. *laughs* The PAW Patroller drives towards the pups. Chase: *hears the PAW Patroller* Ryder and Sam are here. Rocky: Oh yeah. They are here. Skye: Yippee! *does a backflip* Ryder and Sam are on their way. The PAW Patroller stops next to the pups and the door opens as Ryder exits the vehicle. Ryder: Hi pups. Pups: Hi Ryder. Ryder: Sam and I are off to the snow. Can you pups join inside the PAW Patroller or follow behind me please? The pups agree to join inside the PAW Patroller or follow behind Ryder's PAW Patroller. Zuma: *activates his pup tag* Ryder, where are we going to in the snow. Ryder: *replies to Zuma* Sam has a friend that is over in the snow. Zuma: What's the name of Sam's friend? Sam: *replies to Zuma before Ryder does* His name is Jake. He lives in Logan City during the hot season. Zuma: Sam, did you live in Logan City before you joined? Sam: Yes I did, Zuma. Then I moved in with Ryder and you pups. Jake is walking the snowy plains. Jake: Well, the snowy plains here are massive. Jake then stops by an icy river. Jake: Sam must be near here somewhere. He's got to be here. Jake attempts to cross the icy river but is stopped when a husky tugs on to the back of his shirt as the ice breaks where he was standing. Jake: Whoa. Thanks. Everest: You're welcome. I don't get many visitors around here. Jake: Really? Who are you? Everest: I'm Everest. I'm a husky that lives here in the snow. How did you get out here? Jake: Sam says he is near here. He is with the Paw Patrol Team. But brrrr, it's cold out here. Everest: It's a shame you're not a pup. Jake: Hahaha. That's right. I'm not a pup. Why is it a shame though? Everest: Because you couldn't do this *belly slides across the snow* Jake: I can do that. Wait for me. *slides across the show on his belly* Now that's what I call "sliding along the snow". Jake and Everest laugh. Ryder, Sam and the other pups finally reach the snowy plains that Jake was exploring. Sam: I think this is where Jake was exploring. Sam rings his friend. Sam: *on the phone* Hey Jake. Where are you? Jake: *on the phone* Hi Sam. I'm over by an icy river. Sam: *on the phone* OK. We'll see you soon. Soon, the PAW Patroller approaches Jake and Everest over by the icy river. Jake: This must be Sam and the Paw Patrol Team that he is with. The PAW Patroller stops near them and the door opens. Ryder and Sam appear by the doorstep when the door opens. Sam: Hi Jake. Ryder: So, you must be Jake. Sam's friend, are you? Jake: Yep. That's me. Ryder and Sam: And who are you? Everest: I'm Everest. I'm a husky. Jake: I was exploring the ice plains looking for you and Ryder but I couldn't find you. Sam: We were on our way looking for you. Ryder: Does that explain it better? Jake: Yeah, I guess it does. Thanks dudes. Sam & Ryder: No problem, Jake. Sam: You wanna join, Everest? Everest: Sure, my igloo is very far away from here. Ryder: You live here in the cold? Sam: Alone? Everest: Yeah I do, unfortunately. Badge spins and video cuts to Ryder and pups awaiting to see the new member of Paw Patrol Team. Ryder: Pups, meet our newest Paw Patrol Team pup, Everest. Pups: Whhhhhhhhoaaaaaaa. Everest: That's right. Ryder and Sam actually said that there is a vacancy within the Paw Patrol Team but it doesn't mean that I'll be joining with you all directly. Jake and I still need to talk about where I will be should you ever need my help during the missions. Jake: That's right. Badge spins and the video cuts to the night where Ryder, Sam, Jake and the pups are all sitting around the fire. Jake: Everest, I've got a cabin right up on my mountain and I think it'll be a great place for you to stay at. I'll be there. Sometimes, there'll be rescues and all of that. Everest: Sure. I would join you. You are a great friend, Jake. Jake: No problem, Everest. Ryder: *chuckles* Whenever you need a problem, just Sam & Ryder: yelp for help. Everyone: *laughs* Ryder: It's time for us to get some sleep. Sam: Yes, Ryder. I think you're right. Goodnight. Everyone: Goodnight. Badge spins and video cuts to next morning. Ryder: Alright, Sam. I'm driving back to Adventure Bay right now and we'll be going back to the lookout. Sam: OK, that sounds good. First though is a detour back to Jake's cabin at Jake's mountain. Ryder: Oh yeah Sam. That's right. I forgot. Badge spins and video cuts to Ryder, Sam and the pups at Jake's mountain. Jake: Right, Everest. This is where I'm living now. No longer in Australia but over here at Jake's mountain. Everest: Yippee! This is a great place for both of us. Sam: OK, Jake and Everest. We'll see you later. Jake: OK, see you later, my friend. Sam, Ryder and the remaining pups go back in to the PAW Patroller as the video fades to the PAW Patroller parked near the lookout. Ryder: What good pups. You go on out and have fun. Sam: I think that's a great idea. Zuma, wait up. Ryder laughs. Video fades to black. Characters Pups in this episode: * Chase * Marshall * Rocky * Rubble * Zuma * Skye * Everest People in this episode: * Ryder * Sam * Jake